wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Nightingale's Song
. The Nightingale’s Song By Kittyluvver Summary . I have seen the world aflame Filled with fire and fury, fear and pain I have wandered in the darkness blind So I wish you a happier fate than mine. . Princess Nightingale knows the night well, for it lives in her own soul. Haunted by grief and guilt for the life she has lived, her nights are stalked by nightmares and shadows. In a kingdom court filled with intrigue, suspicion, and malice, can she find the strength to look past the darkness around her? Or is she, like so many others before her, destined for madness? Prologue: Fading Echoes Chapter 1: The Wind in Our Wings Chapter 2: The Secrets in Our Souls Chapter 3: The Blood on Our Claws Chapter 4: The Love in Our Eyes Chapter 5: The Hope in Our Hearts Prologue: Fading Echoes . “Nightingale.” . She knew he was there. She knew by heart. She screwed her eyes tightly shut, but in her mind’s eye he was still there. The little RainWing dragonet standing before her, light and color rippling across his hide. The deep blue pools that were his beautiful eyes, the horrific gashes torn into his chest, weeping scarlet blood. She saw him in perfect detail, perfect clarity. And yet she did not answer him. . Because he wasn’t real. . He was a product of her imagination. He was unreal, a hallucination, a monstrous phantasm conjured from dark and distant memory. . “Nightingale.” . “Yes?” she asked tiredly. . “Sing me a song,” Dreamer whispered, his voice soft and gentle as a morning breeze. “No,” Nightingale retorted, her eyes pressed firmly shut. . “Sing me a song,” he repeated. . She did not answer. The night was suddenly still and silent, filled with nothing but the chirping of crickets on the mountainside, the empty wind moaning gently through the Sky Palace, the soft crackle of the fire on the mantle. . Drip, drip, drip. She heard blood dripping onto the cold marble floor, blood running in endless rivulets from the gaping crimson wounds in the flesh of Dreamer’s chest. He should have been dead. He was dead. . Yet he was still there. She knew him, as clearly as she knew her own reflection in the mirror. She knew him as clearly as she knew herself. . “If I do, will you leave me?” . He did not reply. . She saw his eyes, those beautiful blue pools filled with unshed tears. When dragons wept, their tears gathered in Dreamer’s eyes. His gaze held the sorrow of all the Seven Kingdoms. . Nightingale felt the echo of a song ring through the recesses of her heart, an old dragon blessing that she had heard long ago, and still remembered. Unbidden, the song rose within her throat, the notes hesitant and quavering at first, then gaining strength. . . I have seen the world aflame Filled with fire and fury, fear and pain I have wandered in the darkness blind So I wish you a happier fate than mine I wish you blossoms in the spring And all the blessings life may bring I wish you joy in summer bright And may your days be filled with light May your skies be clear, your days be long May your memories be filled with song Through the black and lonely night May hope never leave from your sight Through dark and mist and flames that burn Friendships find and lessons learn Through the twilight, blood and bone May you never walk this path alone And when at last cruel winter finds you And with its cold and darkness, binds you May you find the strength to break free And when your time comes, die happily. . The last notes of the song died in her throat. Nightingale opened her eyes. . Dreamer was gone. . Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Kittyluvver)